mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge's Dad
Dodge's Dad is the 27th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, the 97th episode overall and the final episode of the series. When Dodge wants his real father to appear at his school's career day, Earl sees the opportunity to make up for ruining Dodge's career day once, but in order to do that he needs to find Dodge's real dad, much to Joy's dismay... She has been lying about who Dodge's real dad is, and also about Earl Jr. They found out that Dodge's real dad was Earl, but Earl Jr. was not Darnell’s. The reason for the show's cancellation was due to a drop in ratings for season 4. Episode guide When Earl learns that it's Career Day at Dodge's school and Dodge wants Earl to go rather than Darnell because he still thinks Earl is his real dad, Earl takes it upon himself to cross Dodge off his list by finding out who Dodge's father really is. But, soon after, Joy accidentally messes up her story of how she got knocked up with Dodge, finally revealing it was at a Halloween party, and that Little Chubby was his father. When Earl and Randy go to tell Little Chubby, they find out that he had an actual bull testicle transplant, thus forth regaining his old testosterone-induced insanity. After finding out, threatens to kill Earl if he doesn't leave it alone. Earl and Randy then try to get a DNA sample from Little Chubby, but, unable to think of any other way, try to get a skin sample from Big Chubby, but accidentally light his body. Little Chubby sees this through his surveillance system set up all throughout Camden and being the most powerful man in Camden County, he makes Earl and Randy's lives miserable by buying the motel and making their bank account inaccessible. When the two think all is lost, Darnell reveals that he used his secret agent training to obtain some DNA from Little Chubby. Earl sends this and a DNA sample from all the family's toothbrushes to Camden County Labs, but when the results come back unsuccessfully, Joy reveals that Little Chubby, dressed as a skeleton without a mask, asked to sleep with her, and she rejected, but as the night progressed without her finding a good mate, she stops the first skeleton she sees and bangs him. Earl remembers details about a certain party and asks Joys about them, she confirms it was the same party and he says he was there that night too, and he was also dressed as a skeleton, this causes everyone to realize Earl is in fact Dodge's real father. Joy and Earl are shocked to hear they met before and Dodge was his son all along. However, Darnell also sees that his DNA matches with nobody in the family, not even Earl Jr's, thereby meaning he is not the father. Joy looks shocked but suddenly realizes who his father is and tells everyone to calm down as they look at her shocked. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * This was the final episode of My Name is Earl. Despite this, the episode ended with a "To Be Continued" message across the screen. * Following NBC's cancellation of the series, several other networks expressed an interest in buying the show, most notably TBS. However all negotiations fell through as "we simply could not make the economics work without seriously undermining the artistic integrity of the series", a spokesperson at Twentieth Century Fox commented. * The series' creator has announced interest making a movie based on the series, but it is unknown when it will be released, or if it will even be carried through with, for that matter. * Greg Garcia sat answered questions about the last episode of "My Name is Earl" on Reddit, this is what he said about it. "We never really got the chance to fully figure it out but the talk in the writers room was that Earl Jr’s Dad was going to be someone famous. Like Dave Chappelle or Lil John. Someone that came to town on tour and Joy slept with. But when we got cancelled we never got the chance to figure it out. I was worried about doing a cliffhanger but I asked NBC if it was safe to do one at the end of the season and they told me it was. I guess it wasn’t. I had always had an ending to Earl and I’m sorry I didn’t get the chance to see it happen. You’ve got a show about a guy with a list so not seeing him finish it is a bummer. But the truth is, he wasn’t ever going to finish the list. The basic idea of the ending was that while he was stuck on a really hard list item he was going to start to get frustrated that he was never going to finish it. Then he runs into someone who had a list of their own and Earl was on it. They needed to make up for something bad they had done to Earl. He asks them where they got the idea of making a list and they tell him that someone came to them with a list and that person got the idea from someone else. Earl eventually realizes that his list started a chain reaction of people with list and that he’s finally put more good into the world than bad. So at that point he was going to tear up his list and go live his life. Walk into the sunset a free man. With good karma." List * List items introduced in this episode - **-#174 Ruined Dodge's Career Day Featured music *"Stir It Up" by Bob Marley & The Wailers *"Let's Spend The Night Together" by The Rolling Stones Memorable quotes Darnell: "I had to do the same thing to Castro. This was a walk in the park compared to that." Little Chubby: "the bastard pulled a Castro on me!" Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cummings * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge * Mike Cochrane as Crab Shack Regular * Billy Gardell as Jeff Hoyne * Abdul Goznobi as Iqball * Norm MacDonald as Little Chubby * Burt Reynolds as Chubby * Timothy Stack as Tim Stac Guest starring * Amy Amerson as Woman * Christopher Bones as Boy * Mark Daugherty as Teenager * Jane A. Johnston as Old Stripper * Molly Kirschenbaum as Girl * Tommy Primeau as Man * Giovanni Reda as Bartender * Doug Wax as Cop Category:Episodes 427